Hanami in Love
by Kagamine MiCha
Summary: Miku, Luka, dan Rin merencanakan hanami di Sakura no Yoman. Namun, ternyata tidak semudah itu. Apa yang terjadi? RnR!


**Hanami in Love ****_by Kusanagi Mikan_**  
**Disclaimer : Vocaloid by Yamaha and Crypton FM**

**Warning : GaJe, typo, de-e-el**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**- Normal PoV -**

Ada 3 orang gadis yang bersahabat. Luka, yang paling beruntung. Miku yang nggak waras (Author dibunuh Miku-,-"), dan Rin yang polos (polos darimananya -,-)

Mereka bersahabat sejak lahir (mana ada-,-") dan membentuk geng metal bernama 'KaMiRin!' (aneh sekali -,-) Singkatan dari luKA MIku RIN. Pada suatu hari, mereka akan Hanami bersama pada bulan Maret (Mikan : ngasal-,-", aku nggak tahu hanami bulan kapan *dibunuh readers -,-).

Hanami adalah makan2 sambil liat bunga sakura. Rencananya sih, mereka Hanami di taman Sakura no Yoman! (mana ada-,-")

Langsung aja ke ceritanya!

Hari yang ditunggu tiba! Rin sedang minum kopi di teras sambil baca koran.

"Ah, si Luka ama Miku belom nyamper. Main bola dulu, ahh," kata Rin riang.

Rin mengambil bolanya, lalu menendangnya

DUARRR! (emangnya bom-,-")

Bolanya malah mental ke rumah orang!

"ADUH!" seru orang dari dalem rumah.

Suara Pak RT!

"Mampus, Pak RT, kabur!" Rin langsung ngibrit ke rumah Miku. Kagak peduli tuh Pak RT kacanya pecah atau kagak.

Di perapatan gocap (emangnya ada? -,-) Rin hampir tabrakan maut sama Len (apa ini!? -,-)

"GYAAAAAAA!" teriak Rin.

Duaaarr! Dengan reflek, Rin langsung mencium aspal yang kagak salah apa-apa itu. Dan Len...

BYUUUURRR!

Len kecebur danau! Rin cengo. Seingetnya, kagak ada danau disitu. Darimana munculnya?

"Buset dah! Nape ada danau di perapatan?!" batin Rin bingung.

"RIIIIIIIIINN! TANGGUNG JAWAB! NIKAHIN AKU! (emangnya hamil -,-)" teriak Len marah.

"Bodo ah~" Rin langsung ninggalin Len yang kecipak kecipuk di danau (?)

* * *

_Rumah Miku_

"Miku! Miku! Miku! Oyyy! Keluar cepetan! Lama bener!" teriak Rin di depan rumah Miku.

Miku keluar, ia tampak seneng banget.

"Rinny sayangku (-,-)! Tadi Kaito... Kaito... Kaito..."

"Cepetan!" potong Rin nggak sabaran.

"Kaito jadian ama Mikuo! Kyaaaahh! Aku nggak nyangka Kaito dan Mikuo saling suka!" ujar Miku antusias. Rin yang mendengarnya langsung sweatdrop. Miku terus bercerita tentang Kaito yang jadian dengan Mikuo.

"Dan katanya, bentar lagi Kaito dan Mikuo mau nikah, lho!" kata Miku.

_'Dia serius atau nggak, sih?!' _batin Rin bingung. Masa iya, Kaito dan Mikuo nikah? Terus, siapa yang ngelairin anaknya kalau... #plak -,-

"Kamu serius, Miku?" tanya Rin.

Miku mengangguk. "Iya! Aku serius!"

"Serius apa?" Mikuo tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Miku (waoe -,-)

"Itu, memangnya benar kata Miku kalau Mikuo dan Kaito itu jadian?" tanya Rin dengan polos.

Mikuo langsung sweatdrop. Miku tampak ketakutan.

"Err... Err... Mikuo, aku cuma bercanda, kok... Hehe.. Iya kan, Rin?" Miku meyakinkan Mikuo.

"Iya, tadi Miku juga bilang Mikuo mau nikah sama Kaito," ujar Rin dengan polosnya (lagi-,-)

"..." Mikuo menatap Miku dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Err..." Miku gelagapan. "Aku cuma bilang ke Rin, kok!"

"Bener?" Mikuo meyakinkan.

Miku mengangguk yakin.

"Oh, ya sudah kalau begitu," Mikuo berbalik.

Miku menghela napas lega. KRIIINGG! Hape Mikuo berdering nyaring. Tanda ada telepon masuk. Mikuo mengangkatnya.

"Ya, Gakupo?" tanya Mikuo.

"MIKUO! BENAR KAU JADIAN DENGAN KAITO!?" teriak Gakupo sangat keras, sampai-sampai Miku dan Rin bisa mendengarnya.

Wajah Miku memucat. Mikuo mematikan telepon, dan menatap Miku dengan SANGAT tajam.

"Mi-"

KRIIIINGG! Lagi-lagi hape Mikuo berbunyi. Mikuo mengangkatnya.

"Halo, Piko?"

"Mikuo, tadi Miku bilang padaku, Miki, Len, Ted, Teto, dan Kiyoteru-sensei kalau kau jadian dengan Kaito. Apa itu benar?" tanya Piko dengan nada serius.

Mikuo diam. Ia langsung mematikan hapenya dan menatap Miku dengan marah.

"HATSUNE MIKU! APA-APAAN KAU!" teriak Mikuo sambil mengejar Miku.

"GYAAAAAA! AYO LARI, RIN!" seru Miku sambil menarik Rin untuk berlari.

Miku dan Rin cepat-cepat berlari menghindari Mikuo yang ngamuk hebat. Untungnya, mereka nemu jalan pintas ke Sakura no Yoman yang Mikuo tidak tahu. Disitu sudah ada Luka.

"Hei!" sapa Luka. "Kenapa lari-lari begitu?"

"Uhm... Nggak apa-apa, kok," jawab Miku bohong. Rin mengangguk-angguk saja.

"Ya sudah. Kita makan, yuk?" ajak Luka.

"Oke~" sahut Miku.

Mau tau mereka bawa apa aja? Ini dia!

~ Tempe goreng 2 kg

~ Tahu rebus 1 kg

~ Kecap 10 botol

~ Sambel 5 botol

~ Cumi 20 kg

~ Belimbing 6 kg

Itu aja, sedikit kan? (sedikit mata lu somplak-,-")

Di saat makan2 itu, tiba2 Len, Kaito, dan Mikuo muncul.

"Hayo... Ketemu juga orang yang bikin aku basah..." kata Len sambil menyeringai mengerikan bagaikan Lord Voldemort (?)

"Dan orang yang nyebarin kabar gak jelas itu..." tambah Mikuo dengan aura psikopat (?)

"Khu khu khu..."

Miku, Rin, dan Luka terdiam. Miku dan Rin terdiam takut. Kalau Luka, dia terdiam bingung. Luka 'kan, enggak salah apa-apa.

Len, Kaito, dan Mikuo mendekat.. Dan...

#Bersambung


End file.
